Dress Up
by KnightSpark
Summary: Palutena helps Medusa find a costume to wear at her Halloween party, but is having some trouble. What would a Dark Goddess wear to a party other than her usual attire, anyway?


**KS: I know it's late and all, but I just had to get it out of the way. Someone requested a Halloween fic and I nearly forgot about it. So, whoever requested it, here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

Halloween was in the air in Skyworld. On every street and every corner, people carving jack-o lanterns and handing out candy to anyone passing by. But the big event was happening at Palutena's Temple. There was going to be a party there and everyone was invited. Yeah, that included anyone from the Underworld. Which would mean Hades was going to be there. Wonderful. But getting back on topic, preparations were being made. Pit handled the refreshments, Viridi took care of the decorations and Dark Pit and Phosphora debated about what kind of music would be appropiate for the event. That left Palutena with the most difficult task of all… finding a costume for Medusa.

"This looks kind of cute on you," Palutena said, bringing out a cheerleader costume.

"I don't know… it shows to much skin," Medusa groaned.

Palutena then brought out a maid costume. "Then how about this one?"

Medusa gave her a thumbs down. "No. Absolutely _not_ that one. It looks too drafty."

Palutena brought out a kimono. "Well, what about-"

Medusa sighed. "Palutena, face it. I don't think any of these clothes are going to work out for me."

Palutena dropped the costume. "Well, you need something to wear for the party tonight, Medusa."

"I know, but none of your costumes are right for me at all. What is the Goddess of Darkness supposed to wear to a party anyway?"

Palutena scratched the back of her head. "I don't know. You can't go as yourself, though."

Medusa let out an aggravated sigh. "Yes, we've already covered that. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to dress different this time of year. Something… not intimidating."

Palutena raised an eyebrow. "Something like what?"

Medua threw up her arms in frustration. "I don't know! Anything that isn't… this!" She gestured to her current outfit.

"Well, what do you want to go as?"

Medusa thought for a few minutes, but was interrupted by a creak from the door.

"I swear, if those fools are listening in on our conversation, I'm going to let them have it," the dark goddess growled.

"Come on, Medusa. Don't do anything rash," Palutena whined.

Medusa looked at her with distain. "Do you I have to remind you what happened during Valentine's Day?"

Palutena grimaced. "Ugh… you just had to bring that up didn't you?"

* * *

"That was a great movie," Pit said, walking into the temple with Viridi, Phosphora and Dark Pit.

Viridi shrugged. "Eh, it was alright. I've seen better."

"I think it was very entertaining," Phosphora beamed. "What did you think about it, Pittoo?"

"It sucked," he said simply.

"What? What do you mean it sucked?" Pit asked.

"Exactly what I said. It sucked. And don't expect me to explain to you why, Pit-stain, 'cause I won't."

Pit was going to press him further, until he heard giggling coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Viridi asked.

Dark Pit groaned. "As I thought. The moment we're out of the house, they start getting freaky with each other."

Phosphora raised an eyebrow. "So they tend to get intimate with each other whenever the mood strikes them. What's the problem?"

"The problem is I can't get any sleep while they're…" Dark Pit struggled to find the words.

"Getting it on?" Viridi suggested teasingly, causing the dark angel to blush heavily.

"T-That's not what I was going to say!" he snapped.

Viridi cracked a grin that would put the Chesire Cat to shame. "Your face tells a different story, Pittoo."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey, why don't we spy on them?" Phosphora suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention.

Pit started to sweat nervously. "Uhh… I don't think that's a good idea."

Viridi turned to the angel, all while keeping her smirk. "What's the matter, Pit? Can't stand to see your precious goddess in bed with another girl?"

"T-That has nothing to do with it!" Pit stammered. "I just think we should respect Lady Palutena and Medusa's privacy!"

"Too bad. We're going." Viridi grabbed Pit's arm and dragged him upstairs, much to the latter's protest. Eventually, Phosphora followed suit and dragged Pittoo along as well. They all reached the door that led to Palutena's bedroom. Well, to put it more accurately, it was both her and Medusa's room since they're in a relationship now.

"Everyone keep quiet," Viridi whispered as she leaned towards the door. "I want to hear what's going on."

Pittoo and Phosphora leaned as well. Pit, on the other hand wanted nothing to do with it and proceeded to walk away… until he was caught by a vine that Viridi was controlling.

"And where do you think you're going?" she hissed.

"Anywhere," Pit squeaked out. "Just as long as it's not here."

"Listen," Viridi growled. "Either you get you're your butt over here or I'll open this door and pin all this on you. You don't want Palutena to think you're a pervert, do you?"

"But aren't doing what a pervert would-" Phosphora started before Viridi used her vine to silence her.

"Well? Do you?"

Pit feverishly shook his head.

"Good. Now be a dear and put your ear on this door," Viridi said, her voice dripping with honey. Reluctantly, Pit leaned against the door to listen in on what the goddesses were doing… that is, if the door opened before he could lean on it. causing him to fall flat on his face. He didn't bother looking up, because he knew damn well what was there: two goddess with harsh glares that could send even the Underworld Army running. Which is kind of ironic since Medusa was banished to the Underworld a while back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Palutena said menacingly to the group. Before anything could be said, Pit stood up and started bowing at a feverish rate.

"I'm sorry, Lady Palutena and Medusa! I was never my intent to spy on you! I just-"

Pit went on like this for a half hour until Medusa put her hand over his mouth.

"Alright, Pit, we get it. You didn't come here by your own will. But seriously, what kind of man lets his girlfriend order him around like he's her damn servant?"

"He likes it when I boss him around," Viridi said proudly. "Isn't that right, Pit?"

Said angel had nothing to say about that. Annoyed, Viridi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to where she was standing.

"I said, isn't that right, Pit?" she growled.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Pit yelped. Medusa shook her head in disappointment while Palutena facepalmed.

"Pit, you really shouldn't let Viridi boss you around like that. You should know that I've already taken that position," Palutena explained.

"But you don't boss me around, Lady Palutena," Pit countered. "You guide me with your warm light, heavenly voice and- gack!"

Once again, Pit was interrupted, only this time it was due to Viridi pulling on his collar.

"Hey, don't talk about your goddess like that when I'm here, bonehead," she said.

"Will you all just go?!" Medusa shouted as the snakes in her hair hissed at the interlopers. "We are trying to have a moment in our room, and you fools are not helping matters in the slightest! Now… GET OUT OF HERE!"

The group quickly ran away from Medusa, fearing what she would do to them if they left any later. Medusa relaxed and the snakes stopped hissing.

"Finally, they're gone."

Palutena rubbed her shoulders, relieving her any stress she is feeling.

"You must be so tired," she cooed. "I can give you a massage if you want."

Medusa smiled. "I would appreciate that."

* * *

"Alright, so I didn't harm them physically," Medusa conceded. "But know that I would've if they stayed any longer."

"Good thing you didn't," Palutena sighed. "Though I will admit, I got a little bit sick of Pit apologizing every now and then for it, even though it was hardly his fault."

"But it _is_ his fault!" Medusa argued. "He always lets that foul-mouthed potted plant of a goddess order him around like some dog. It's beyond pitiful, if you ask me."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Medusa?"

"Huh? Oh, I still haven't picked out a costume yet!" Medusa ran into Palutena's closet and started to throw out random costumes for her to put on.

Palutena giggled at her girlfriend's urgency. "It's still early, Medusa. You don't have to rush to put on something."

"I just want something that suits me, that's all. But I just can't find… wait a minute. I think I found something!"

Palutena's eyes widened. "Really? What is it?"

"You'll see soon enough!" she replied teasingly.

* * *

It was night and the party at the temple was in full effect. People were dancing, chatting and basically just chilling out. Surprisingly, Hades didn't try anything funny on anyone, but that's probably because Persephone was there with him.

"Palutena went out of her way to invite us here, so don't do anything that will screw it up. Do I make myself clear?"

Hades sighed. "Yes, I promise I won't fool around during the party." He then grew a smirk. "Of course-"

Persephone glared at him. "That includes after the party too."

"Rats."

From a distance, Pit and Pittoo watched as Hades was verbally whipped by his wife.

"Well, we won't have to worry about Hades messing with us anymore," Pit said, smiling brightly.

Pittoo nodded. "I agree. It's a lot more fun when he's not trying to ruin our day."

Viridi and Phosphora walked up to them.

"Hey, have either of you seen Medusa lately?" Viridi asked.

Pit scratched his head. "No, can't say that I have. In fact, I don't think I've seen her since the party started."

"Me neither," Pittoo added.

"Well, she's got to be around somewhere," Phosphora said.

"Hey!"

They turned to Palutena, who was running toward them.

"Have any of you-"

"Sorry, Lady Palutena," Pit interrupted. "But we haven't seen Medusa around."

Palutena lowered her head. "And here I thought I was going to see what she would wear. I guess that's not happening anytime soon."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," a voice said from behind her. Palutena turned around to see Medusa dressed in a Zero Suit, only this one was more… attractive. Basically, it was like a swimsuit. Pit and Pittoo couldn't help but blush at the sight, much to the chagrin of their respective girlfriends.

"M-Medusa," Palutena choked out. "You look…"

Medusa struck a pose. "Stunning? Beautiful? Hot?"

Palutena leaned in and kissed her on her lips. After she seperated the liplock, she smiled.

"I was going to say… all of the above."

* * *

 **KS: Yeah, the ending was rushed. I was trying to get this done before midnight, but... ah, you know what? Forget it. What's done is done. Good night everyone.**


End file.
